In radio communications systems multiple mobile stations may be scheduled to share the same frequency and time resource wherein co-channel interferences may occur. A receiver circuit included in a mobile station may process received signals including such interferences in order to detect data that has originally been sent by a transmitter. Receiver circuits and methods performed by receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a data detection in a receiver circuit.